Blackout
by RobynBenson87
Summary: A Blackout and our two fave detective what could possibly go wrong


Okay another oneshot for you guys R&R plzz

Olivia and Elliot sat in the squad room late at night. Having just finished a case, they had to do some paperwork plus a backlog from the day before. They decided to spend a few hours finishing up. Everyone else had left about an hour before.

"Ready to go?" Olivia asked closing the last file on her desk.

"No chance, with this pile!" Elliot said pointing to the stack of paper work on his desk.

Olivia picked up the last strawberry from the packet. She stood up and grabbed her coat and purse.

"You could help me you know!" He smiled up at her with hope in his eyes.

"Sorry, bud, I have to get going, I have plans." She cooed patting his shoulder.

"What you got planed?" He asked, curiosity taking over him.

"Bottle of wine, some chocolate, a bubble bath and some peace and quiet!" She said with a smile.

As Olivia walked past him she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head. She turned round and he sat back in his chair with a pen in his mouth and a stupid grin on his face. Olivia bent down and picked up the piece of paper that had become his latest ammunition. She tossed it back at him.

"Sometimes you act like a child Stabler!" She said laughing.

"That's why you love with me!" Elliot replied pulling a stupid face.

"Keep telling yourself that!" Olivia shouted over her shoulder as she walked away.

Elliot nearly fell off his chair watching his partner. Her cute little swagger made him go weak at the knees. With a sigh, running his hands over his head, Elliot looked back at the mountain of paper work and opened the next file.

Olivia walked to the elevator and as she waited everything went dark. Slowly, pulling out her phone to get a little light, she turned back in the direction of the squad room were Elliot was.

"E!l" She shouted.

Elliot walked to the door and shone his flash light in her direction. Now being able to see Olivia walked a little faster towards him.

"Guess we are staying here tonight!" She laughed.

"Looks like it, everything is out" He told her trying to glancing in the direction of the windows.

"Crap, a day off tomorrow and we still end up in here." She sighed dropping her purse to the floor.

Elliot grabbed some candles from Don's office. Giving half to Olivia, he lit the rest of them carefully placing them on the middle of the desks.

"Right, since I cant get my bath I guess I will be going to go to bed!" She smiled.

"Be there soon. I can't work without computer, just put these away!" He told her.

He closed the last file and picked up the rest of the candles and flashlight and went to the crib.

The soft amber glow of the candle flame lit the room perfectly. The gentle light caught Olivia's beauty wonderfully. As she stood in her turquoise bra and matching briefs, Elliot could not keep his eyes off her. Feeling his gaze on her she smiled over at him.

"Sorry." He mumbled as he turned around to face the wall.

"It's okay." Olivia said to her partner.

When he turned around again she was stood in a pair of shorts and vest top, positioned so that the top of her bra was on show. Her long legs and her curves made Elliot's heart skip a beat or three. Looking over at him her eyes wandered down to the growing bulge in his trousers. Smirking she pulled her hair back into a messy bun she made her way to his side.

"You want something to eat, I'm sure I seen bread earlier." he said trying to get his mind off her body.

"Sure, I'm starving. I didn't have dinner!" She said picking up her phone.

"Once we get out, I will buy!" He shouted over his shoulder.

"I'll hold you to that!" She said letting out a small giggle

Picking up the flashlight they walked to the kitchen. While Elliot fumbled around making them sandwiches, Olivia hoisted herself on the cupboard beside him.

"Elliot." She whispered.

"Yes." He replied.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Elliot felt his face growing red.

"Liv, I..uh…" he said "I think I'm falling for you" He said placing his hands on the unit.

"You think?" She asked with knitted eyebrows.

"Okay I am" He said pinching the bridge of his nose.

Olivia sat silent for a moment dumbstruck that her partner actually admitted his feelings. Elliot picked up the plate and walked over to her. He held it out the for her to take. As she took it from him, to his surprise she wrapped her foot around his leg she pulled him between hers. She kicked up her legs, wrapping them around his waist and her arms around his neck while he placed hands his on her leg.

"I have that same felling El." She said raising her hands to his cheek.

Running his hand slowly up her thigh, Elliot it slipped under her shorts. When he reached the lace fabric he stopped. Leaning over he began to kiss her neck and stroke her leg.

"Oh El." She moaned lightly.

Pulling her head to the side he slipped the strap of her bra and top down her shoulder and began to cares the throbbing vain that lay underneath. Slipping his hand under her buttocks he picked her up from the cupboard.

Forgetting the food the pair stumbled into the crib, falling over numerous obstacles.

Pushing her against the wall Elliot cupped her face and pressed his forehead against hers. Their nose's touching looking directly into each other's eyes, they both breathed deeply.

After silently seeking her permission, his warm soft lips covered hers. His hot tongue probed delicately at the gap between her teeth, seeking entrance. Opening her lips to his questing tongue, shivering as she let him explore, finally curling and stroking around her own tongue. She returned the exploration with interest. The kiss was slow and passionate what they had both wanted and waited for.

After she broke the kiss, she laid her head on his shoulder they held the embrace if only for a second. Elliot still could now taste the sweetness of strawberries on his lips, which Olivia had eaten shortly before she had left the squad room to go home.

Elliot noticed a single strand had fallen over her eye, reaching up he gently placed his other hand on her cheek and swept it away. His hand ran through her hair and came to rest on the back of her neck.

As Olivia moved her body even closer to him Elliot could felt her warm breath on his cheek, making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Slowly reaching for the hand that rested on her neck, she took it in hers and placed in on her hip, he curled it around her tightly.

Elliot stood back slightly admiring her curves for a minute. His free hand tracing her body. Running his hand up her side Olivia lifted one of her arms and placed it around his neck the smell of his cologne taking over her senses. His hand moved towards her bellybutton and began drawing small circles on her bare skin which felt silky smooth against his hands. As he rested it on her toned stomach.

"Are you sure you want this?" he whispered in her ear before nibbling it gently.

"So sure, do you want it?" she replied resting her hand on top of his as she leaned into him.

"Yes, for a long time!" He said his voice a low and gentle.

He breathed deeply, he had wanted this for so long, he had actually began to get a twinge of nerves, he wanted this to be perfect for both of them.

"Liv." He said into her neck.

"Don't talk!" She said turning around to him, putting her finger to his lips.

Placing her lips against his, she gently began to tease his shirt up running her hand over his chest under it, waiting until they parted. She pulled it off in one clean swoop, tossing it aside. It fell in a heap on the floor. Taking a second she ran her hands over his strong physique, tracing the outline of his tattoo on his arm with her fingertip she felt herself fall for him all over again. The niggling pain of need in his stomach grew as she slowly ran her finger over his bare skin.

He nipped her neck gently. She wrapped her arms around him and let him take control. While she set to work loosing is belt buckle, she let her fingers trace round the edge of his dress trousers before slipping her finger under the waistband she eased them off slowly, so he stood only in his boxer shorts.

Smiling her bright smile she put her hand to his chest and he reached up and held it, while his other hand reached under her bra and began gently kneading her tender breast. As he made his way to the bed he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her with him. As he smiled up at her their eyes met he placed his hand on her chin running his finger over her cheek.

"Lay down!" He told her pointing to the bed.

Olivia walked over with their hands locked, he began un-clipping her bra. Olivia raised one hand and wrapped it around his neck. Moving closer to him, his hardness brushed the back of her thigh.

"Let me love you!" he said as he began to massage her shoulders.

She lay her head in her arms. Elliot moved her long hair to the side he leaned over her and began to kiss her neck making his way to her earlobe he gently nibbled it. Puttinglight pressure on her back with his strong hands.

"El!" She moaned slightly louder than she meant.

Turning around Olivia gathered some of her self control back. Pushing herself up to the sitting position and wrapping her arms around him, she placed each leg on each side of him so she straddled him as she did this he placed butterfly kisses over every piece of skin he could. While she began to suckle on his neck.

Elliot placed his hand on the small of her back and lay her down on the bed again taking the bra off completely. He took her beast in his mouth and sucked gently.

"If you want me to stop, now is the time to tell me!" Elliot said.

"Don't Elliot, I need you!" She whispered into his ear.

"I'm glad, because I wont be able stop!" He said as he moved down to her stomach.

His finger began to draw circles on her hips, placing his hand under her panties, teasing them down her tanned toned legs his thumb brushed against her. Feeling how wet she was knowing he made her like that he smiled. He lifted her leg to meet his hip, letting his hand glide over her soft skin. Olivia rolled her eyes when she felt the sensation of his tongue, running over her wet entrance.

"El!" She mumbled.

"Patience baby!" He said.

The brunette dug her nails into his shoulder and tried not to let go just yet, she wanted this to last. Elliot could see the effect he was having on her raising her free arm above her head he took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers, he smiled up at her and placed small kisses on her.

Olivia turned him over so she was on top, running her hands over his chest she dipped slowly on to his hardened length for a split second and pulled back, his hand pulled her closer.

"You will be the death of me Benson!" He groaned as he sat himself up on his elbow.

Circling her tongue around his navel and felling him squirm underneath her she ran her hand up his thigh, stopping at his erection.

"Your killing me Liv!" He mumbled.

"Serves you right!" She replied smirking.

Running her thumb over the tip slowly while nibbling the soft spot on his neck.

Olivia continued to tease him, until she could not longer take it either and she completely gave into him. As he slipped inside her Olivia arched her back pushing her hips into his to give him full access which caused her to let out a slightly louder moan.

"Liv, Baby." He said as he heard the sounds escape her mouth.

"I need you El." she whispered.

As he pushed further into her core. With every thrust, a new sensation raced through her, feeling's she had never felt before. Olivia's moans became louder as she clung to him for support as her hips began to buckle.

"So close,baby!" He whispered into her ear.

Elliot felt Olivia clench around him holding her close as he brought her to the edge.

"El!" She whimpered when he finally tipped her over.

Elliot released immediately after her, looking down at her brown eyes, beads of sweat ran down his face. She reached up and placed her hand on his check with a smile bright like the stars, he kissed the tip of her nose and slipped out of her. As they both lay in each other's arms she wrapped her leg around his. He leaned over and kissed her temple.

"Baby, you're so beautiful!" He whispered to her.

"Huh?" was her response.

Elliot looked down at her and seen her eyes were now half closed but she still had a smile on her face

"Nothing, sleep" He smiled

Pulling her closer to him she rested her head on his chest, she ran her nails gently down it, listing to the soothing sound of his heartbeat, she slowly drifted to sleep letting her go for a few seconds he leaned over and blew out the candles that were still alight by the bed.

Smiling as he kissed her once more, she move subconsciously back into her original position on his chest, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled the sheet over her shoulder closing his eyes he to fell asleep.

Fallow me on twitter RobynBenson87


End file.
